


Feline Fondness

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Cat Parents, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sambucky Bingo 2019, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: The story of how Bucky found Alpine, and took him in.
Relationships: Alpine the Cat & Bucky Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Feline Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, how r u peeps holdin' up in quarantine?? So, to bless the world (and myself), I'll do a square from my Bingocard, and its sOFT!!! We all could use some softness and fluff, rn, so I'm happy to provide some!! Plus, it's got a kitten in it!! Happy reading! And wash hands, and stay the f home!

It was a dark and stormy night, when someone stepped out of the grocery store in the middle of the rain. It showered over the city of New Orleans in catastrophic drops, as if it came out of a firing canon. It seemed to blur their surroundings, barely leaving traces of footprints or wheel prints on the road.

Bucky shook his boot, while carrying the grocery bags. He searched for his motorcycle, among the haziness of the parking lot.

When he saw a familiar vehicle, stuck between a small truck and a red Audi, he sauntered towards it.

Damn it, he should have brought an umbrella. If he had known, it was going to rain earlier, he wouldn’t be soaking in his leather jacket, grey t-shirt and rough jeans now.

Bucky pulled his motorcycle into the road.

Lightning and thunder crackled with the velocity of electricity in the silvery blue sky, from the large and dreary clouds gathered in the center.

Just as he tied the grocery bags on the back, the rain started slowing down. Picking up his helmet, he climbed up to the seat. He twisted onto the grip, then pulled the clutch. He flipped the switch on, with a press of his thumb. After waiting for the engine to warm up, he pressed the first gear down, pulled and slowly let go of the clutch. The bike picked up some speed, and when it hit up to ten mph, he steered it in the direction of the house.

Sam had been noticing the lack of needed vegetables in the fridge, ever since they had indulged themselves into take-outs and ordering food online. They had talked about buying food that could keep them in shape, so Sam asked him to do it. For Bucky, it was fine, because it let him do something. With his haircut, no one would guess that he was the infamous Winter Soldier. Then again, the other shoppers ignored him, just fine. He had purchased broccoli, carrots and all those other greens beneficial for the body. And milk, because they still ate cereal as they pleased.

Upon riding on the path if the streets, a distressed mewl made his hand grip on the clutch.

Drawing his bike to a quick halt, Bucky positioned it beside a sidewalk.

A half-opened package laid in the lush grass, and he heard another mewl. He removed his helmet, keeping it on top of the bike controls. The raindrops coated his hair with more water, turning it damp. With caution, Bucky walked towards the edge of the park.

He stuck his face into the corner of the box, and he raised his brows. A small, white kitten cried, its little body squirming. His heart squeezed.

It looked so alone and fragile. Who left it out in the rain? Trapped or misplaced in a box?

A part of him told him to go, but his feet rooted to the spot.

What sort of person would he be, if he left a kitten alone like this?

 _A machine,_ his brain hissed. _A machine who never misses a target or..._

No, he wouldn’t be a machine. He would be a f**king asshole, if he did it.

With a sigh, Bucky slowly pushed the sides of the package. He slipped a hand beneath the kitten, picking it up. Its thin weight further increased the ache in his sympathy. It let out a strangled meow, flexing its little claws. He tucked it in the pocket of his jacket. He patted its head, watching its eyes closed.

He had never done this, before. Find a stray cat and try to rescue it. Maybe a mother left it or someone abandoned it.

He walked over the bike, and mounted it again. He restarted his engine, while keeping an eye on the kitten. Bucky put his helmet back on, so that both of them will be safe.

As his bike ramp up the road, he resumed the direction of the house. Within fifteen minutes, he returned to the familiar porch and one-story house. He parked beside the garage and attached a chain to the clutch.

That way, no one else could steal it. Plus, it had a Taser effect, if it couldn’t detect the owner’s fingerprints. Thank Claude, for that.

He stepped across the flight of stairs, and stopped when he got to the door. He shut his eyes, reaching for the kitten with a hand. He brushed his thumb across his back, as to sooth it.

Would Sam allow a kitten to live with them? Maybe he would, because Sam was compassionate and kind. Even if they had been nasty to each other, Sam still retained his kindness, but still called Bucky out on his bullshit.

Most people would never be direct and patient with him, in fear of hurting him.

Please, what Hydra did will be worse than what others thought of it.

Except whenever, someone would think of him as a killing machine. Which he wasn’t anymore, and thanks to Shuri, he walked away from that part of his life. But not from the memories.

Bucky wanted to make-up for a lot of his wrongs. And staying out of the missions would help him. Some people still couldn’t trust him.

Flipping out the keys, he unlocked the lock. He turned the knob, pushing the door open. He entered the hallway, then shut it. The kitten pressed its hands against the thick fabric of his jacket, in an attempt to climb.

“Shh, little fella,” Bucky murmured, after locking the door. He picked it up and held it in the expanse of his palm. The kitten fitted it. “You’re safe now.”

He laid a finger on its nose, then it flicked its rough tongue. He yanked it back, slightly startled.

Who knew a cat’s fur would be fluffy and soft, while its tongue would be harsh?

He shivered from getting covered in the rain, as he crossed to the kitchen. He created a trail of wet across the carpeted floor.

Would there be food suitable for the cat? They had eaten some piece of fried chicken, this morning, after getting a Popeye’s bucket. To his luck, a wing and random flesh were remaining.

Crushing the meat into smaller cuts, he put them in a small ceramic bowl. But then, the cat’s head might not reach it. He should...

Before he could know what he was doing, he presented his meat-coated finger to the kitten. It opened its mouth, the tongue licking the chicken off his skin. He got more pieces of meat, feeding it to the kitten.

After letting the cat eat, and washing his finger, Bucky poured water into a smaller bowl. He stroked the kittens back, slow with his touch.

He didn’t want to frighten it. The last thing he needed, was to drive away a unprotected kitten. Even though, he might have to...

The kitten’s tongue rippled the water, as it took a sip. It drenched a portion from the bowl, drinking it eagerly.

It might have felt thirsty, stuck in that box.

He should bring it to the vet, soon. Maybe he would ask Sam to go with him.

As if on cue, the door swung open. Revealing a tired, yet relieved Sam with a duffle bag and a yellow umbrella. He hung it in the hook of the rack. The heavy weight looked like it threatened to pull him down on the floor, except he carried it with the strength of his arm.

He skedaddled into the kitchen, blessing Bucky with a cheery grin that spread across his features.

Okay, this was on of those days, when Sam appeared actually happy to see him. Which had been happening more often, after the air balloon ‘incident’.

And Bucky humbly admitted that he messed that up with the maneuvering of controls.

“Hey, Barnes,” Sam murmured, throwing the bag on the table. “You bought the veggies and fruits?”

“Yeah, I didn’t unpack ‘em, yet,” Bucky answered, as an odd sound chirped from below. Both Sam and him glanced at the kitten, who laid on its back.

Sam’s jaw dropped, then he bent down to it. “Hi, little guy or gal. Aww, its so, so cute, even though I’ve been with cats that grew up to be little asshats.”

The corner of Bucky’s lips tugged into a small smile.

“Someone left it in the box in the middle of the street,” Bucky explained, while Sam looked up at him. “It was raining hard, so I picked it up before it could get any more soaked.”

Sam gestured a hand up and down at Bucky.

“You’re soaking right through your damn clothes, though.”

“Doesn’t matter. Worth it to save this little guys’ life. Or girl’s.”

“Aww, look at you. Underneath that broody exterior, there’s a guy, whose heart’s as soft as a teddy bear.”

Bucky scoffed, trying to prevent some shyness being shown.

He hadn’t been called as ‘sweet’ or ‘thoughtful’, because he always heard how ‘charming’ (back in pre-Winter Soldier days) or ‘dangerous’, he could be.

But now, people called him ‘quiet’ or ‘fragile’. It was the last part that frustrated him, the most. Except Sam. The guy could banter with him, without worrying about hurting his feelings by not using harshness or deliberate bad intentions.

With Sam, Bucky felt like he was strong despite being damaged.

Bucky cleared his throat.

“Do you think there’s a vet up at this time?”

Sam’s dark eyes narrowed to the side in thought, as he rubbed his chin.

“Maybe. Do you wanna go to check for it?”

“I do, I want to make sure it ain’t sick.”

Bucky was wringing his hands, his head bowed down. The kitten licked its paws, probably in the middle of a self-bath.

“Could you wait until tomorrow morning?” Sam asked, his face falling. “I know, you’re worried about the kitten feeling sick, but it’s too blurry to find a hospital in the rain.”

Glancing at the kitten again, which seemed to be doing okay, he sighed.

“Fine.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, shaking the rain out. “It can wait. I get it.”

“Really, Bucky,” Sam replied, running a warm hand down his upper arm. “I’m sorry, if I got it delayed or...”

“Sam, it’s okay.” Bucky stood more properly. “The kitten’s okay, so I guess, it can be fine until morning. I’m just gonna search for a box for it to sleep in. Can you keep an eye on ‘em?”

The Cap nodded, a good-natured smile replacing his frown. “Sure. Oh, look.”

The both of them tilted their heads to the side, mimicking the cat.

Hmm, if they couldn’t find another home for the little fella, they could keep it with them. Bucky’s mind began racing with several names for the cat.

Once he left the kitchen, he went to search for a box. There had been unpacked boxes in his closet, so he removed those from it. He ripped the corners of the package, trying to make a bed to accommodate the kitten’s size.

It couldn’t sleep in the bed, in case if Bucky could squash it. It couldn’t be in Sam’s, for the same possibility. It could sleep in his room, though.

He taped the sides of the boxes by making them stand, then taped the bottom. He found an unused pillow, pushed it in the space, fitting it inside.

Bucky set it near the window, where were thankfully shut. The rain outside was falling, fast and calm. Some raindrops trickled down the glass.

Returning to the kitchen, he picked up the kitten. Its eyes was shut, as it purred quietly.

“It passed out,” Sam explained, sounding fond. “After you finished dealing with the fella, can you help me unpack the groceries?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Bucky nodded, then went to his room.

He got on a knee, putting the kitten in the mini-bed. He tucked it in a yarn blanket, which _he_ had stitched a week ago. He gave it, a little smile.

“Good night,” he whispered, trailing a finger across its head. “I’ll see you in the mornin’.”

It replied, only releasing a sleepy yawn and flexed its paws. He still had the smile on, before standing up and switching the lights off.

***

The grey hallway had several attached chairs, and a white marble floor. Paintings of nature were hung across the walls, as a dog tried scratching the glass. A cockatoo parrot was singing a scratchy version of ‘Rocket Man’, with a few people making faces at it.

Three or four filled the small queue, ahead of them.

Sam couldn’t help the wave of fuzzies, he felt, whenever he was around Bucky.

Damn it. He saved a kitten’s life.

After their heated and somewhat hostile pettiness, he never thought that he could see Bucky as something, other than the guy who ripped off his steering wheel.

He was an adult. He was over it.

Plus, the kitten looked cute being safe and tucked in the pocket of Bucky’s leather jacket. In a Saturday, there seemed to be lots of people in the hospital for their pets. A dog had a muzzle on its face, and it casted a sad glance, his way.

He couldn’t do anything, except wave at it.

Some people brought their pets in carriers or they let them sit in their laps.

Sam wasn’t a cat person, always preferring dogs. He heard lots and seen cats, who could be douchebags with their unreasonable habit to push things off.

Riley and he had to take care of a cat for a school project for an entire month. A big, grown-ass grumpy cat, who had always hissed or tried seeking food from the trashcan. They always took turns in bringing the cat to their houses.

One day, the cat scratched the covers of Riley’s blanket. His mom had gotten super angry, and the look on her face still haunted Sam to this day.

He hoped the kitten wouldn’t grow up to be like that. For now, it was small and pretty much harmless.

Bucky had asked for an appointment, few minutes ago, and they were instructed to wait outside.

“I’ve never been to a hospital in a long time,” Bucky murmured, sorta out of nowhere. “The place reeks of... something, I can’t stand.”

Some protective instinct rose up. “Are you panicking?”

“Nah. I’m just kinda nervous.” Bucky shrugged. “It looks so different from the ones, I’ve seen before.”

“Yeah, most hospitals can be gloomy to be in,” Sam replied, crossing his arms.

He didn’t know why, but it just was. Always had been, every time, he visited one. Last year, when Nat got severely injured, he dreaded walking through the corridors. It always sent this sadness, he didn’t like.

Few people pushed a girdy with a patient on it, down the straight line.

A meow caught his attention, as he turned to Bucky. It suckled on its hand, and Sam couldn’t resist the urge to smile at it.

So damn cute. He had to admit that it was, by how it lifted its head up and scrutinized its surrounding with its... blue eyes. Blue like the sky on a clear summer day. Somewhat brighter than the blue in Bucky’s.

Unconsciously, he peered at Bucky’s eyes. It remained guarded and cool as the sky on a wintry day. He teared away from him, focusing on the door.

Sometimes, Bucky’s eyes were confusing. At times, it could be bright like the sky, or as dark as the ocean in midnight.

He had been having a ‘crush’ on him, after the air balloon ‘incident’. Bucky had been clinging onto Sam’s hand, as they stood together. The persona outside of his brooding Winter Soldier mode, charmed and amused him. And mesmerized him.

Who know Bucky Barnes could be a multi-faceted man?

Something slammed open, then a dog trotted out on a leash with the owner behind them.

“Mr. James Barnes?” Someone called by the doorway.

“That’s our turn,” Bucky said, walking towards the room.

Sam followed him, since he wanted to and one of the staff members failed to give them the wi-fi password. He could probably not bitch about that, since it didn’t matter.

The two of them entered the room with white paint and minimalist furniture, getting greeted by a woman in the desk. She waved a hand at them, rising from her seat.

“Hi there,” the doctor said, with a polite smile. “I’m Doctor Kiernan, a well-renowned veterinarian around New Orleans.”

He could hear Bucky swallowing, even if he wasn’t lookin’ at him. Sam chuckled, extending his hand to her.

“Nice to meet you, doc,” Sam murmured, stepping back. “I’m Sam, and this is my roommate, Bucky.”

 _Who I wish wasn’t_ just _my friend._

“Hi, doc,” Bucky mumbled, sounding... nervous. He also shook her hand, somewhat curt.

“Is there anything, I can help you with?’ Doctor Kiernan asked.

Bucky cleared his throat, picking up the kitten from his jacket. Damn, he wouldn’t be able to get the adorable image out of his head, now.

“Can you please do an examination for this cat?" Bucky requested, letting it hop onto the table. “It looks like a new-born, and I only found it, last night.’

“Oh, of course. It will only take a few minutes, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Bucky’s voice sounded a little raspy, and kinda hot. Not that Sam was prone to little fanciful daydreams. He didn’t need to think of it, right now.

The both of them occupied the mint green wing chairs edged beside the walls.

When Bucky tilted to him, his face strained with worry. With his throat tightened, Sam reached out to him and put a hand around his shoulder. His eyes shut, as if his touch chased away the tension from him.

Sam watched the vet take the kitten into a table, resting her fingers on its back. She did a test on it, checking its age, gender, and weight. She examined the chest and belly region, doing it for thirty minutes or more.

When she turned to them, she gave a warm smile.

“Aside from a little malnutrition, this kitten is as healthy as can be,” Doctor Kiernan informed, in a calm tone. “You only need to provide her with food, water, and proper care, that way she could remain healthy. Don’t freak out, she’s just okay.”

Bucky’s chest heaved, as he let out a relieved sigh. “That’s good. Uh, which store has good quality of cat food?”

“Oh! There’s a pet shop nearby, just a block away. It’s not only good quality, but it’s cheaper, too.”

When Bucky scrambled to his feet, he sent the vet a timid grin split his face.

“Thank you, doctor.”

Sam got up, going towards her and gave her a handshake. “Thanks for all your help, doc.”

“My pleasure,” Doctor Kiernan replied, as Bucky picked up the kitten.

The kitten stayed tucked in the pocket of Bucky’s jacket, and Sam smiled at it. The kitten looked up at him, with ocean blue eyes. Damn for a kitty, she did sure have very pretty eyes.

So not fair, he thought with an inward grumble. It reminded him of Bucky’s, but only a few shades darker or so. She needed to get washed soon, and really needed some food digested in her tiny system. She mewled at him, then Sam bent to lightly scratch her forehead.

Lifting his gaze, Sam met Bucky’s pair of wintry blue eyes. It lit with something, he couldn’t name, but it faded with a casual glint.

After leaving the hospital, the two of them embarked on the pet shop. Bucky carried a red carrier, once they entered it. Lots of people crowded the aisles with different categories. Food, toys, litter, or clothing.

A few dogs, birds, and cats filled the store too. A red parrot swooped in the air, chirping a happy song. Dogs and cats trotted beside their owners, following them to the different sections.

Sam noticed Bucky clutching on the basket, tighter than he should. They don’t need to worry about money, because someone –not Tony, but his cousin- lent them money without any payment in return.

And it was nice on her part, really.

“Let’s go get a bag of litter,” Sam said, tugging on his elbow. “It’s important, because we wouldn’t want any shit to mess up our room, do we?”

At that, Bucky chuckled. “I guess so.”

“Are you scared?” Sam asked, gently.

“Kinda,” Bucky answered, his brow twitching a bit. “I’ve never had taken a pet in before, much less than a kitten. I was more of a dog person.”

Sam’s mind sparked with interest, and he leaned in closer.

“Oh, really? I thought that you were into cats, judging by how grumpy you could be.”

“Yeah? Well, I never pegged you as a bird person, either. Seriously, Wilson, those stories about kitties being pieces of shits scared the f**k out of me. I ain’t kidding.”

“Nah, I feel you, dude. I used to take care of a cat, and… it didn’t go well.

Bucky snorted, bumping his elbow.

“Shut up. No way, the former Falcon couldn’t handle a feline?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam shook his head.

“Felines are a fiend, Barnes. There was this one, big and old, always harassing Riley and me. I swear, that cat hated people much more than Dr. House does.”

The corner of Bucky’s lips quirked up. “Oh, you watch that show?”

“No, but I know enough about him to tell that cats are bigger bastards than he was.”

Bucky burst with a robust laugh, with Sam joining him. Their laughter synchronized in the same harmony, until Sam’s dropped as they reached over to the litter aisle.

They stared at each other, as electricity ran up in his body with Bucky’s eyes going up and down Sam’s figure. He liked what he saw, didn’t he?

Sam stifled a smug grin, before Bucky turned away.

They decided to buy a heavy litter package, as Bucky told him that they needed to supply them for a month. They got a box, too, (Sam was definitely not stupid enough to forget that, he thought, shuddering.), and they would keep it in the backyard.

Bucky, at least, threw seven packets of wet food and three packets of dry food into their basket. The big-ass cat, Sam had taken care of, always preferred the wet food, and deigned scorn towards the dry snacks.

Cats confused Sam, as much as Sam confused them.

Why did they preferred wet food more than dry, at times? Don’t snacks had their little grabby claws and sharp teeth goin’? He saw videos of cats reacting to the shaking of the dry food, always rushing towards the dish bowl, as soon as the owner poured it.

At least, they liked water. Otherwise, they would be demanding for juice, and Sam did not want to meet that standards for their health.

They picked up a scratching post (bless the inventor, or else, their furniture would have suffered extensive damages and scratches), a little bird toy, animal plushies, and balls. Sam squeezed one, getting Bucky to chuckle. The kitten whipped its head up, glowering at the two of them with disapproval.

Ah, shit. Now she would grow up to be a sassy and naughty little queen, and rule their house with the cuteness of her face.

(Seriously, who could just say _no_ to that fluffy royalty?)

By the time they left the pet store, giddy with excitement, they beamed at one another. In fact, Bucky’s eyes crinkled at the corners, so he must have felt happy. He stroked the kitten’s head, sending it to sleep.

Sam’s heart melted at his subtle act of affection.

“Man, you must be really liking this cat, huh?” Sam inquired, watching Bucky’s cheeks rear with a blush.

“Uh huh,” Bucky mumbled, clinging on the plastic. “I’m glad, I found her, Wilson. I hope that we can get to keep her.”

“We will,” Sam promised, his voice sincere. “I’ll help you raise the little gal with ya.”

Bucky rubbed his chin. “You’re ready to be a daddy, Sammy?”

Sam wanted to groan at the rhyme, but he shook it off with a chuckle.

“As long as you’re ready, Bucky.”

The two of them shared choked out chuckles, as they searched for their car. They packed up the kitty essentials and the trunk, before driving back to their home.

And boy, there would be cuteness ensued for the next few weeks.

***

“Sam?” Bucky called, holding up the kitten. “ _Sam_? Where are you?”

Sam marched down the hallway, his hands propped on his hips. “Yes, Buck?”

“The kitty’s been crabby for the past hour,” Bucky explained, mock pouting. “She needs some of your attention."

So far, Bucky hadn’t come up with a name for the kitten yet. He and Sam had checked endless lists for it, but he couldn’t fine one that he liked.

In the span of five days, Bucky had grown to like the cat. Not love, maybe that would take a while, but he liked being in the cat’s company.

One time, after a mission blew over the rails, Bucky sought for comfort. When he got to his bedroom, he didn’t expect the kitten to be there. She hopped on the bed, snuggling towards his metal hand, resting her head flat on it.

Bucky sat there, frozen. He didn’t understand why the kitten did, what she did for him, that night. He stroked her fur, finding some comfort in that action.

It felt as if she sensed his needs, and wanted to give it to him. Or she was ass-kissing in order to get more food.

Speaking of food, she always heartily ate it with vigor. Whether, it was Sam or Bucky providing the snacks or meat, she just ate it.

Just last night, Sam had been down and Bucky tried comforting him. They shared the couch, eating ice cream and binged-watch terrible reality T.V, until the kitten showed up. She jumped in the space between them, and Sam petted her. He laid a hand on her back, as she cuddled up against his side.

They stayed that way, all night, whilst watching a decent show (thankfully, Sam had changed the channel) and drink enough water.

But the ruckus… the kitten had been causing it, since day three! She tried knocking over a bowl of soup, a vase with gardenias, the remove off the coffee table, and who knows what else.

She kept her head high, climbing onto high heights. (Her favorite had to be the fridge, Bucky inspected, upon catching her one time.)

Yet at certain hours, she could be sweet and friendly. She would seek for attention from the two of them, and they would give to her. This morning, Sam had talked to Bucky about putting out a reward system for the cat.

At first, Bucky considered it to be a dumb idea, until he had heard it laid out.

Basically, if the kitten did bad stuff, they should ignore her. Should being a key word. That way, she would stop causing mayhem, and actually show some sense of peace. If the kitten did good stuff, such as pooping in the litter box or not stealing food, they should treat her with some reward.

Bucky played the ball with her, allowing her to chase him and follow him, around the house. Sam would gift it with treats, as it meowed and ran after him.

They took turns in giving her attention, so that she wouldn’t complain. Bucky had a lot of fears, in the start, but they slowly allayed as he spent time with the kitten.

Even if Sam told him that he wasn’t a fan of her, it didn’t stop Bucky to find him, being so kind and affectionate to the creature. Maybe his bad experience with cats didn’t stop him from being good to them.

In return, the kitten tried following his orders, whenever she committed an act of offense. (Or simply stealing the chicken frittata from a restaurant, they ordered)

“Fine, let her have her,” Sam finally said, breaking through Bucky’s monologue. “C’mere, snookum, give papa a hug.”

Bucky wanted to laugh, but he shoved it down, as Sam took her from him. He held her with both hands, swaying a little bit. The kitty’s mouth pulled down into a frown, as if displeased.

Sam whispered to its triangle ears, probably teasing it a funny song, judging by how the kitty seemed ready to strike him in the eyes. He left the hallway, going downstairs.

Yawning, Bucky choose to use the bathroom and took a shower, along with a change of clothes. After that, he went to the kitchen, and saw Sam cooking over by the stove, and the kitten licking water from the metallic dish bowl.

Bucky gave the kitten a quick pat, before checking on the food being cooked. The whiff of eggs and toasted bread filled his nose.

A teasing smile touched his face. “Hey there, Sammy, you sure are such a damn fine cook.”

“Oh, really?” Sam asked, with a hint of mischief. “But is it as fine as my face?”

“Nope. The food’s much finer than your face,” Bucky replied, unable to help himself. “But it doesn’t mean that I don’t like you.”

“You like me, huh?”

Sam flashed a smile his way, making his breath hitch in his throat.

“Dunno, you’re a good cook and captain, that’s for sure.”

“Hmm, if I recall correctly, you did try holding on to me. Once in a hot air balloon.”

Bucky tossed his hands up in defense.

“Okay! I was freaking out that time, and you were the nearest trust-worthy person.”

“That’s sweet, Barnes. You held on to me, because you trusted me.”

Bucky forced himself to roll his eyes, but couldn’t prevent a warmth wrapped around his heart. The toast popped out of the toaster, and Sam set it on a plain plate. He turned off the stove, when the eggs were done.

They prepared the food on the table on each separate ends, then took their seats. Alpine wiggled on the floor, as she launched herself onto Bucky’s lap. Sam chuckled, picking a piece of toast.

Bucky darted a prim stare at her.

“Now, kitty, kitty, get down,” Bucky reprimanded, kindly. “Sammy and I are having breakfast, and you just ate yours. Show some respect for us, will ya?”

Deep down, he knew that the kitten registered whatever Bucky said as gibberish, as she stretched her paws filling the space of his lap. Bucky used a free hand, stroking her back.

“So, what’s her name?” Sam asked, for the tenth time that week. “I mean, did you decide on a name yet?”

Bucky took a bite of his egg, eating slowly.

“Maybe Tina?”

“Nah, she’s nothing like one.”

“Oceania? Her eyes remind me of the sea, a little bit.”

Sam’s nose scrunched.

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound right, honestly.”

Bucky dropped his spoon, thinking long and hard. Whenever, he looked into the kitten’s eyes, it brought him the memories of a particular place that he went on for a target. The mountains in that country were beautiful with the soft shade of blue, with the mists of grey clouds surrounding it.

Wracking his brain, Bucky tried remembering the name of the place.

“Alpine?” Bucky blurted out. “Does Alpine sound good?”

Sam swallowed his bite of toast. “Where did you get it from?”

“I dunno, it just…” Bucky lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Her eyes reminds me of the Alps, for some reason. I had been there, once. A really pretty place. Peaceful, too.”

Sam’s eyes lingered on the cat for a scrutinizing moment.

“Alpine, huh?” Sam murmured, his face transforming with an honest smile. “I like that. Keep it. Howdy, Alpine.”

Sam stood up, and walked over to the kitten, offering a hand. He took her paw, shaking it.

“Well, you’re not alone now, Alpine,” Bucky whispered, stroking her fur. She purred, closing her eyes. “Looks like you’ve found a family. A weird and crazy family.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
